Signs are often used to attract potential customers to a specific location. For some businesses, a single large, permanent sign can be used to attract customers, such as the tall, lighted (and sometimes moving) signs located on the premises of supermarkets and restaurants. In other industries, however, smaller, less expensive, portable signs are needed, such as in the real estate industry. These more modest signs, however, may fail to captivate potential customers.
To remedy the lackluster nature of such signs, various types of attachments have been used to help draw attention to the signs. One example of an attachment is a corrugated board that can be used as a rider. The rider is typically attached to the main sign in a fixed configuration, such that it does not move. Such fixed riders may do little other than enlarge the total surface area of the sign visible to potential customers.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein, and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the claims are bound.